Future Map Game Archive 2061-2075
Archives of the years 2061-2075 2061 *Europa: We will concentrate mainly on dealing with the alien threat. These buggers will be on the receiving end of our business stick. *Universal People's Republic: We will concentrate on solidifying all of humanity into one block to better fight off the next invasion. All of South America has been part of the UCCP for a few years now, so the UPR annexes the rest of south America, including the Caribbean and Central America. Also, the UPR annexes Pakistan in order to unify the Indian people, so that humans may learn to live and cooperate with each other regardless of religion. Better yet, religion seems to be dying out in this new age of secularism and science. World religious belief dips to an all time low, with the highest rates of athiesm ever recorded in the UPR. *Taiwan begins to invest slightly more in military and technology. 2062 *Europa: We move to solidify the Mediterranean and Middle East as common brothers on this shared continent. We establish better relationsips with Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan, Egypt, Libya, Algeria, Tunisia, and Morocco. *Universal People's Republic: Ethiopia and Madagascar annexed, unification of sub-Saharan Africa is complete. Canada, USA, all of Middle East and North Africa invited into UCCP. Also, for years Taiwan has been the leader of East Asia in development and progress, as well as in the advancement of peace and cooperation between peoples of the Earth in their membership of the UCCP. We ask the Taiwanese people to step up in their position of leadership and assume a more active role in East Asia. We would like to create a branch of the UCCP in asia with Taiwan as it's head, like how Europa has done in Europe. Taiwan has cooperated for years with the koreas and Japan. It should not be difficult. You have the full support of all the UCCP. We need your help in unifying humanity **Taiwan will do what it can to unite East Asia. *Taiwan continues to invest slightly more in military and technology. Meanwhile, Taiwan establishes the East Asia Union, and sends an invitation to Japan and South Korea. Also, Taiwan attempts to improve relations with the People's Republic of China. *Promethean Empire: After seeing the bugger invasion of Earth(of which was merely an attempt to test the humans) end up in a disaster, the Empire begins further preparation for an invasion force and because of the gigantic size of the invasion force, it may still take years for full preparation. This however distracts the Empire from the wars against the T'hull and Ikorias and loses some ground. 2063 *Europa: All UCCP countries bordering the mediterranean are invited for talks to discuss further integration. *Universal People's Republic: At this rate, it seems extremely likely that sooner rather than later, the UPR will function as a sort of world government in accordance with the UCCP. Now that the world is bound together, we ramp up production of space craft to creat a great fleet to defend the Earth in case the Buggers return. Much investments are made into space technology, especially weapons and shield systems. Many large asteroids ad minor planets are turned into bases and outposts to keep guard over the solar system. *Taiwan continues to invest slightly more in military and technology. Taiwan continues to improve relations with the People's Republic of China, and soon invites them to join the East Asia Union. 2064 *Europa: We begin sending government wokers to start preperations for integration of the named countries above. *Taiwan continues to invest slightly more in military and technology. Taiwan continues to improve relations with the People's Republic of China. Meanwhile Taiwan also sets plans to integrate Japan and South Korea for a more unified East Asia, which won't happen for a long while. 2065 *Europa: Integration proceeds smoothly along Mediterreanean Africa. Progress is slow on the Middlea Eastern zone, though. By next year Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Libya, and Egypt should be a part of Europa, and in two or three years Israel, Lebanon and Syria will be part of Europa. *Universal People's Republic: Envoys are sent to nations occupying the Arabian peninsula. Envoys are also sent to the Persian people. *Taiwan continues to invest slightly more in military and technology. Taiwan continues to improve relations with the People's Republic of China. Taiwan also invites Mongolia to join the East Asia Union. 2066 *Europa: Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Libya and Egypt fully integrated. In two more years, Syria, Israel, and Lebanon will be added. *Universal People's Republic: After years and years of development, an intra-solar defense system is in place, with bases and hardpoints in several key locations in the solar system, on the rings of Saturn, on Mars, the Moon, and other minor planets such as Eros, Pluto, etc. Near-Earth space has been converted to a castle of sorts, although it will be many more years before it is a true fortress. Meanwhile, as the ten year anniversary of the first alien incursion looms, top military officials come to a decision to further our combat readiness in case of future invasion. A special set of military academies will be founded, to train young men and women in the specifics of space tactics and strategy. The best and brightest young adults from around the UPR are recruited to join, so as to prepare a new generation for possible war in space. The members of the UCCP are asked to commit recruits as well in order to build a great international force for the common defense of mankind. These academies will be situated in space stations built in secret locations. *Taiwan continues to improve relations with the People's Republic of China. Taiwan also sends some recruits to the specifics of space tactics & strategy. 2067 *Europa: integration continues in named places. *Universal People's Republic: We press forward in our drive to unite the Arabian peninsula, beging negotiations with the local governments. *Taiwan continues to improve relations with the People's Republic of China. Unification is planned and hopefully democracy can also be brought in as an official party. 2068 *Taiwan continues to improve relations with the People's Republic of China. Unification is planned out and by 2070, unification should occur. *Universal People's Repubic: Billions worldwide observe the ten-year anniversary of the alien attack on our planet. *Europa: Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Palestine, and Jordan have completed in their unification and integration into Europa. 2069 *Universal People's Republic: We accelerate our program to integrate the region of Arabia into the Republic. We also seek to strengthen ties between other middle eastern nations in the region, such as Iran and Iraq. We also improve relations with Canada and USA. *Europa: We continue developing the new European territories. Soon, we will have an expidition ready to send off to a nearby solar system for research purposes. *Taiwan continues to improve relations with the People's Republic of China. 2070 *Universal People's Republic: Most nations in the Arabian peninsula have been successfully integrated, including Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, and United Arab Emirates, however, Qatar remains independent for now. *Europa: A space ship is getting designed to fly towards Alpha Centauri, the nearest solar system. The ship will have to accelerate up to relativistic speeds, and make use of some strange quantum physical properties at such speed in order to bend space and hopefully complete the flight in a shorter time than it takes light to make the journey. This will be difficult and could take many years, however, we put a great deal of effort into the program, and make it the largest in all of Europa. *Taiwan unifies with China, and becomes the Republic of China. 2071 *Universal People's Republic: Soon all other independent Arab countries will be brought into the UPR. *To China: We congratulate our Chinese/Taiwanese brothers on their unification. I'm going to (hopefully) be making a new map soon, do you a have a specific color preference you would like your new China to have? *'Purple, if its okay. - Kogasa' *'Excellent! purple is a fine choice. map is done!' *'''Europa: The ship construction is underway, a prototype of the FTL (faster than light) drive is put through testing. *The Republic of China begins to introduce some new reforms and infrastructure is improved. :* '''Is this map game still open for sign-ups? :* Yes but there aren't many options left. North Korea, Mongolia and Azerbaijan are the last independent nations available. Any other faction/group below the national level is still open, but you would have to start subservient to the country that your territory/people belong to. Choose wisely :) :: If you do decide to join us, then welcome! and have fun! 2072 *Europa: Ship testing continues as scientists progress in their work. *Universal People's Republic: We strongly urge Iraq and Iran to peacefully forfeit their soveignty to the UPR, for a brighter future for all. Surely the Iraqi and Persian people want to join their brothers and sisters in the world government elections run by the UCCP. It would be shame if their voice were not heard because of an isolationist government policy. *The Republic of China improves infrastructure. Plans to integrate Japan, the Koreas, and Mongolia are set out for a more unified East Asia. It will start next year. 2073 *Europa: Scientists successfully open a "hyperspace window" for a fraction of a second. Work will continue to stablize a connection and make a transfer of matter. *Universal People's Republic: Iran, Iraq, Azerbaijan annexed. After European success with hyperspace, funding and resources are poured into the program to help speed things along. *The Republic of China improves infrastructure and begins to integrate Japan, the Koreas, and Mongolia. 2074 *Europa: Work continues on understanding how hyperspace works. A few atoms are successfully teleported to the moon through hyperspace. Although the stransfere was near instantaneous, another test will be made at longer range to test the bounds of it's "speed". *Universal People's Republic: We celebrate the continued efforts toward a unified world. We applaud our European friends for their work on technology, and we congratulate our Chinese friends on their unification of East Asia. Perhaps in the spirit of cooperation and democracy, The Chinese Republic could alter its name to better represent the peoples and territories it now holds? *The Republic of China changes its name to the East Asian Federation upon the unification of East Asia. Infrastructure continues to be improved. 2075 *Europa: The hull of the future exploration space ship begins construction, more advances in hyperspace, a cube of .5m on each side is transported from the moon to the outer ring of Saturn in a fraction of a second. Scientists assume that bacterium and other simple life forms can survive, but needs confirmation through testing. The next step will be transporting a live mouse next year. If successful, a dog, a goat, and finally a chimp will follow before deemed safe for human testing. *Universal People's Republic: Thanks to cooperation with Europa, we supply all the materials needed for the production of future space craft. We volunteer to build several space platforms in orbit, so that the manufacturing of the ships will happen much more quickly and easily in zero gravity. We also volunteer to provide the program with all the manpower necessary, and greatly hope a colonization project will start soon after the exploration, as the population is quite large, reaching dangerously high levels. *The East Asian Federation continues to improve the infrastructure. The East Asian Federation also begins to invest more in technology and begins to establish their own space program. *'Thank you, mysterious unregistered user, for all your help so far in your moderating, and for generally keeping things clean when I'm away -青山爆発' *The Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North Korea) has been secretly developing advanced weapons technology, including an extremely potent biological weapon. After having been cut off for so long, they let the virus, known as the Deathwatch Virus, loose in China. Implausible. North Korea no longer exists, plus there is no previous mention of such an agent. *'I want to join the game, there is still a country that I can start?' Category:Future Map Game